the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lie
"The Lie" is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the one hundred and second episode overall. Synopsis Noticing that everyone is in the doldrums of January, Gumball and Anais invent a new holiday to spark excitement. Plot It is January, and the people of Elmore are depressed since Christmas has passed. At the Watterson home, Gumball and Anais decide to make up a new holiday to cheer people up. After much brainstorming, Gumball comes up with the idea of Sluzzle Tag. In the school bus, Gumball tells Darwin all about Sluzzle Tag, and Sluzzle Dude. At the mention of no school during the (made-up) holiday, the others in the bus (including even Rocky) gather around Gumball to hear about the new holiday. Banana Joe then realizes that Rocky is not driving the bus, and so they crash into Miss Simian's classroom. Hearing about the new holiday, Miss Simian does not believe that it is real. But even the other school staff (specifically Mr. Small and Principal Brown) argue that it is real, and the principal declares no school, and for everyone to take the day off. Everyone leaves the school with joy, except Miss Simian who becomes determined to prove that Sluzzle Tag is a lie. Later, Gumball, Darwin and Richard go shopping for Sluzzle Tag. After Gumball tells them that they eat junk food during the holiday, Richard invents the Sluzzlewurst which contains all the meat in and on it. He pays for five of them and two bottles of milk which results in his card being completely sucked off its value. Then he and his children go home, with Miss Simian spying on them. At night, many citizens decorate their toilets for Sluzzle Dude (who, Gumball says, will come out of their toilets to leave them presents). The Wattersons eat a dinner of Sluzzlewursts, watch the Sluzzle Tag special, and bond together. Then Richard and Nicole put their children to sleep. But as they are just about to sleep, Anais reminds Gumball that Sluzzle Tag is not real, and that Sluzzle Dude will not be coming. Gumball panics that the whole town will be upset with him if all he promises to them will not come true. With the help of Anais, he takes all the leftover Christmas presents from the trash, and sneaks around the town, leaving the presents through the toilet. After Neck Beard uses a toilet Gumball was in, Gumball and Anais start sneaking through alternative ways. Just as they leave a present in their own house, they are caught by Miss Simian who takes a picture of them putting a present in their bathroom. Darwin (who was asleep in the bathroom, waiting for Sluzzle Dude) is shown the photo by Miss Simian, and is about to scream loudly at the truth, but the narrator decided it is best to not show the audience of Darwin screaming because of what happened two episodes earlier. He screamed and imagined the scream of a million chihuahuas. The other citizens and his parents come in the bathroom. Gumball then apologizes to them and confesses that Sluzzle Tag is not real. Instead of being upset, the citizens sigh in relief. Banana Bob says that he kind of knew that Sluzzle Tag was fake, and the others agree with this. They say that they needed something to cheer them up through January. Then Darwin gives Miss Simian a present and everyone laughs. The episode ends with the narrator saying the moral of this story is "that when life is tough and joy hard to come by, most people are happier believing a lie." Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Anais *Miss Simian *Sluzzle Dude (prominently mentioned) Supporting Characters *Darwin *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Mr. Small *Pigeon *Tobias *Banana Joe *Masami *Principal Brown *Teri *Jamie *Carrie *Alan *Leslie *Rocky *Sarah *Carmen *Blue Elephant *Idaho *Juke *Marvin *Donald *Jackie *Harold *Betty *Larry *Felicity *Banana Bob *Banana Barbara *Skeleton Kids *Earth *Martin *Cube Dog Trivia *This is the second episode to have a guest star, with Sir Derek Jacobi as the narrator. *This is the first time Mr. Small's face without the fluff is seen. *Anais states that it is 349 days until the next Christmas, placing Sluzzle Tag on January 10 if this episode is not set in a leap year, and January 11 if it is. *This was the final episode to premiere in 2014. *The live-action hand that smashes the Gumball clay model belongs to Tobias von Burkersroda, a former 3-D animation supervisor.https://twitter.com/AntoinePedro/status/644528146407161856 *Richard called Larry a vampire because of the price. Technically the term "vampire" in his sentence means a highway robbery. Continuity *This is Miss Simian's fourth major role in an episode, the others being "The Ape," "The Apology" and "The Joy." *This is the tenth time Richard is seen naked. The first nine were in "The Responsible," The Prank," "The Ape," "The Knights," "The Flakers," "The Authority," "The Pony," "The Tag," and "The Kids." *The photo of Miss Simian's backside might have been from "The Apology." *Music from "Christmas" is reused when Gumball and Anais deliver Sluzzle Tag gifts to everyone. Cultural References *The occasional narration in this episode follows the rhyme and meter of the famous and frequently parodied poem known as "The Night Before Christmas." *The really depressed version of Darwin resembles how early black-and-white cartoons looked like. *The episode and Miss Simian's evil grin is a reference to the Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas (both the book and the Chuck Jones cartoon). *Principal Brown comes out of the drawer in a style of Count Dracula coming out of his coffin. *When Richard summons the Sluzzlewurst, this is a reference to the transformation scene of the 90's anime Sailor Moon. *"The Night Before Sluzzle Tag" is likely a reference to Rankin/Bass stop-motion Christmas specials, such as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *The scene that showed Gumball as a clay figurine and being crushed by a live-action human hand could be a reference to Mr. Bill. Goofs/Errors *When Anais says "Yeah, for a bald surfer," her eyelashes are missing. *When Gumball explains that Sluzzle Tag was made up, Banana Bob and Jackie were on the window. In the next scene, they switched places. After that scene, they were back in their normal spots. *When Richard and the children enter the supermarket, he is shown pushing a shopping cart. However, when he holds up the toilet seat decorations, the cart disappears. References fr:Le leurre Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes